


I Could Never Be Mad

by cosmicci



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 0-100 real quick, A little smutty, Aftermath, Cute, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Pranks, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicci/pseuds/cosmicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did I ever think I could even pretend to be mad at you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Be Mad

  Caspar was never one to hold a grudge.

  
He was _especially_ never one to hold a grudge against Joe, his boyfriend. But nevertheless, before making the trek to Joe’s hotel room, Caspar had talked himself into it while he showered – he had talked himself into giving Joe the silent treatment. He wasn’t sure how long it would last, he wasn’t sure _if_ it would last because he knew as soon as he walked into Joe’s room, he would melt at the sight of him, he would turn into a gooey, puddle of nothingness after one glance at those gorgeous, blue depths of his.

_Fuck those eyes._

  
Caspar wandered down the hallway, his eyes occasionally flicking towards the rows of doors on either side of him as he kept an eye out for Joe’s hotel room number. He hated it when this happened, he hated it when he and Joe had to pretend that they were nothing more than best friends whenever they went to functions like this one. Right now, the two boys were in Liverpool, attending the BBC showcase to promote their shared production company and although Caspar was excited about learning and seeing incredible new things, he hated having to be apart from Joe… even _if_ he was mad at him.

  
Room 105. Joe’s room.

  
He knocked gently and willed his mind to remember that he was mad at Joe, he was mad at Joe for the prank he played that almost resulted in them missing their train to Liverpool, he was mad at Joe for the bruises on his feet… he was mad at Joe for the mess he had made in his bathroom… he was mad…. What else was he mad at? What else could he be mad at? Caspar rummaged through his head for more reasons but he came up empty, he realized that he was going to fail miserably at this ‘being mad’ thing because he could never be mad at Joe for more than a few minutes.

  
He was just that _type_ of person. He was forgiving.

  
Joe opened the door, his hair slightly damp, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his bare chest on display for the whole world to see. “Hey,” Joe smiled, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Caspar’s shoulders. “I missed you.” Caspar laughed quietly into Joe’s neck, all thoughts of being mad at Joe had vanished. Of course they had, because how could Caspar even fathom being mad at Joe when he did things like this? When he was so sweet? He tucked his face into the crook of Joe’s neck and clung to him tightly like a child while Joe trailed his fingers down Caspar’s back, all the way down to the waistband of his pizza shorts and back up again. “You saw me an hour ago, Joe.”

  
“So you didn’t miss me then?” Joe asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

  
They pulled away from each other and Joe slipped his hand into Caspar’s, their fingers laced together automatically like they always did and he pulled the South-African away from the door, towards the bed, not giving Caspar a chance to reply. “What’re you doing?” Caspar asked instead when Joe pushed him down onto the bed. He waited patiently while Joe arranged himself neatly on his lap until they were sitting in the position that Joe apparently _wanted_ – with his legs hooked around Caspar’s waist and Caspar’s hands digging into his hipbones. “Joe?”

  
“I’m sorry about the prank,” Joe whispered, leaning his forehead against Caspar’s. Their breaths mingled together with how close they were and Caspar could almost smell the peppermint toothpaste Joe always used, he could smell Joe’s cologne which wafted around him gently, like a calming breeze and he could smell Joe’s unique scent which lay underneath his spicy cologne. “I didn’t mean to hurt you with it, Caspar. Are you – are you still mad?”

  
This was the moment where Caspar melted into that gooey, puddle of nothingness… and it wasn’t because he was staring into Joe’s blue eyes… well, it _was_ but it was also because of Joe’s apology. Usually, he never made such touching apologies for his pranks – neither of them did. It was always just be a ‘sorry’ here and there, mixed with laughter because Caspar would either be chasing Joe around the house until he caught the smaller boy in his arms or Joe would be tickling Caspar until the younger boy couldn’t breathe. “I know you didn’t,” Caspar replied, breaking their connection by pressing a feather-light kiss to Joe’s nose. “I could never be mad at you, Joe… not over something silly like this. I mean I was at first... but not now. Not anymore.”

 

“I just wish you would have worn some blimmin’ shoes into the bathroom,” Joe sighed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “I wasn’t expecting you to just _barge_ in their barefoot. You’re an absolute nutter!”

  
Caspar giggled, “But you hid all my shoes, remember?”

  
“Yeah, but those rank, white flip flops of your’s were still hanging around,” He laughed, burying his face into Caspar’s chest and instinctively tightening his hold around the boy’s neck. “That would have been a good way to get rid of them.”

  
“Hey,” Caspar whined, pouting slightly. “They aren’t that bad!”

  
“They’re disgusting, Caspar,”

  
“No –

  
Joe pressed his lips onto Caspar’s and the blonde boy’s protests immediately died down because he was very interested in what Joe was doing or what Joe was _about_ to do. He bit down on Caspar’s bottom lip and the younger boy let out a breathy whine which Joe used as the perfect opportunity to tangle their tongues together. Joe brought the hands he had wound around Caspar’s neck to the boy’s face because _that_ was how Caspar liked to be kissed, he liked it when Joe held his face, he liked it when his thumbs occasionally glided across his cheekbones and he liked the feeling of safety it sparked inside of him. Joe moaned as Caspar took control, he moaned as Caspar pulled away from his lips and began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, baring his teeth every now and again to nibble along his jawline.

  
“Fuck,” Joe breathed, pressing his nose into Caspar’s collarbone. He inhaled deeply and pulled away, still keeping the close distance between them. “You smell good.”

  
Caspar grinned, “What do I smell like?”

  
“You smell like sunshine,” Joe said before peppering Caspar’s face with kisses, he smiled at the sound of Caspar’s giggle because it always made him smile, it was just that sort of _laugh_ that made you feel at ease. He paused at Caspar’s lips, just barely brushing them with his own. “Like everything good in this world, Caspar.”

  
“Joe –

  
Joe didn’t wait for Caspar’s response, he didn’t want to hear Caspar’s response because those words were for him and he didn’t want to hear a ‘thank you’ or a string of beautiful words about himself from Caspar’s mouth. He trailed his lips down Caspar’s neck until they reached the collar of his t-shirt, Joe gently inched down the younger boy’s shirt so he could kiss the creamy skin of Caspar’s collarbone. As his lips made contact with that area, a whimper left Caspar’s mouth, his hands immediately tightened around Joe and his head tilted back in order to give Joe more access. “Sweet spot,” Joe whispered, his eyes growing half-lidded and his body becoming more and more aroused at the sound of Caspar’s panting and the little, breathy whines he let out every now and again.

  
“I love you,” Caspar breathed. “You and your pranks.”

  
And with that, Caspar turned them over until they toppled over each other, until they were a mess of limbs on the dark bedspread and until they were breathless with laughter. “I love you too.”

  
_Why did I ever think I could even pretend to be mad at you?_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a while! i've got really boring excuses: school/lack of inspiration etc. -_- but anyway, i really hope you liked this one-shot, even though it's a tad bit short <3 if you have any one-shot ideas for me, please leave them in the comments, that would help me so much in writing future stories! thank you for reading!


End file.
